chaos_rp_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Strider
Dave Strider is one of the main characters of the popular webcomic Homestuck, and a character in the Chaos RP controlled by DarkAlex06. He is a self-described 'cool kid' who loves anything to do with irony and being cool. He is the god of time, although he is commonly referred to as the Knight of Time, thanks to his title. Backstory Pre-Knitter Childhood Dave was created in a laboratory in a dimension known as the 'Incipisphere' as a baby. He had a twin sister named Rose Lalonde, and his genetic parents were called Dirk Strider and Roxy Lalonde, who were also created in the lab and used both of their DNA to create the two of them. He was sent off to Earth through a meteor. He landed in Houston, Texas. He was adopted by Dirk, who did not actually know who he was. However, Dirk was an abusive parent, going as far as to both physically and emotionally abuse him, even going as far as to starve him when he was 12. He, however, did not know that Dirk was being controlled by his demonic puppet, Li'l Cal, who held the souls of all components of the invisible demon Lord English. During this time, he befriended John Egbert, Jade Harley , and Rose on the internet, although he did not actually know Rose was his twin sister. Sburb Dave was one of the 4 players destined to play Sburb and figure out his true potential as the god of time. He obtained the game through mail. When he entered the Incipisphere, he met his guide, Davesprite, who was an alternate timeline version of him who hadn't stopped John from meeting his doom at the hands of one of the Trolls, who they had been talking with at the time. They form an alliance and agree to try and find a way to win the game. Slowly after, he begins to exploit the time powers he's gifted with at the start of the game and creates alternate timeline versions of himself. However, exploiting it caused massive consequences - Many of his alternate versions from doomed timelines came too, and died. Dave quickly realized how messed up the concept of alternate timelines was, and refrained from time jumping further, afraid of what will happen to him if he continued. Eventually, he finds out that Dirk was stabbed in the chest by a powerful enemy known as Jack Noir, and died. Dave is surprised when he finds out he isn't at all upset or sad about his death, in fact, relieved. Dave meets up with Rose and they make up a plan to stop Jack Noir from causing more trouble in the game after he kills Roxy. They think of a suicide mission that will involve destroying the Green Sun, the source of his powers. However, they accidentally end up creating it instead of destroying it, and they quickly figure out they have been tricked. The both of them end up being consumed by the sun. The Three-Year Journey However, their deaths are short-lived, as they are revived as the gods of time and light respectively (or more specifically, the Knight of Time and Seer of Light). They travel to the other side of the Green Sun, and meet up with the alive Trolls, Karkat, Kanaya, Terezi, Vriska, and Gamzee, including another alien calling himself the Mayor. He quickly began making friends with Karkat despite the latter's short temper. Eventually, they fall in love and end up dating each other, although they hide this from everyone on the meteor. They spend 3 years together on the meteor, trying to find a way to another universe who is destined to play the game just like Dave and the others. When they arrive at the other universe, however, Dave and the others find out that the people playing the game in the new universe are actually the kids' parents, including Dirk, but as children. Dave has an awkward reunion with Dirk, and he reveals to Dirk how much abuse he went through and his internal struggle with everything he's gone to. The two end up reconciling and become good brothers. Dave, Dirk and Terezi have a showdown with two alternate versions of Jack Noir, and they end up winning despite the power of the two. The three of them reunite with the rest of the players, and they enter the new universe they created, Earth C, and take their place as the gods of the new world. Dave, Karkat, Jade, and Terezi rule the Troll Kingdom. After that, Dave and all the other kids (including their parents), thanks to John's Retcon powers, appeared to fight the young Lord English, fulfilling their role in the prophecy. Dave, John, Rose, and Jade's souls were sucked into a powerful artifact known as a 'juju', but they were extracted from it a while later, thanks to Vriska. They fought Lord English again and Dave dealt the final blow, eventually coming back to Earth C. In the Knitterverse However, Dave's happy ending doesn't last long, as he and Karkat are taken to the Knitterverse. Dave and Karkat are left near the river, but they eventually meet up with Dirk, who is just as confused as they are. Eventually, they make their way over to the city, where they end up renting an apartment, although they don't spend much time in it before heading on their own ways. Dave and Karkat are currently staying in the forest, to avoid the conflicts in the city and other places, and try to find a way to return to their original worlds. Personality Dave is introduced as a 'cool dude' who doesn't take stuff from anyone and loves anything related to 'irony'. He often uses profanity, more than any of the other kids, and usually talks to himself out loud when nobody's looking, as it is a habit. Someone he voices his thoughts out loud as well without wanting to, as he is bad at keeping secrets. Dave is easily influenced by others, such as the 'original' Dirk and John. He often changes his mood about something once somebody comments about it. The reason for this is that it is based off of his desire to be 'super cool', and want others to look up to him the same way he does to everyone else. His personality also allows him to stay calm about things that would freak the average person out, like Sburb, meteors, time travel, or talking about his dead friends, although he is internally very scared and confused about these things and secretly hates it, and he is even scared of time travel. Dave always seems concerned with what other people think of him as a person. He is scared of dying and being replaced by a 'better' Dave, and thus he spends a lot of time thinking about himself, although he does care about others. He also has trouble facing his own morality and death. Dave is a bisexual but still always thinks about his sexuality, not knowing about whether or not it marks him as 'cool'. Because of this, he often hides his relationship with Karkat from others, only doing it if he wants to do it in a 'bro'-like fashion. Powers, Weapons, Abilities, and Fighting Style Powers & Abilities Time Travel Exactly what it says on the tin. Dave is capable of travelling through time, either forward or backwards, although he refrains from doing this, mostly due to his fear of dying and being replaced by a 'better' Dave, so he mainly does small time jumps but that's it, to not risk anything. Self-Cloning Through time manipulation, Dave can clone himself and summon alternate timeline versions of himself, although right after doing this, he always has to bring the Daves back to their respective timelines, as it could create a paradox if he's not careful. Pausing Dave can stop an object or someone else in time temporarily, for a short while, mainly in combat. However, it hurts him if he continues doing it for longer, so he uses it only for emergencies. Intuitivity Dave can sense alterations to the timeline, know whenever he has to create stable time loops (to avoid paradoxes), or tell when someone is nearing their death, or dying. Temporal Rewind ALSO exactly what it says on the tin. Dave can rewind time a small bit and even put his conciousness inside his past self's body, which often resets other people's memories. Alternate Timeline Creations Usually with the help of someone who can also manipulate alternate timelines, Dave can alter timelines. However, doing this is incredibly dangerous so he doesn't do it. Conditional Immortality As a god, Dave is incapable of dying... With a few exceptions. Unless he's killed heroically (like sacrificing himself, dying while saving someone else, etc etc) or just (as a punishment for doing a bad thing, like killing, murder, etc etc), then he is functionally immortal. He also stops aging once he's mentally mature - For him, once he's 21 years old. Flash Stepping Dave CAN flash step but doesn't do it as it reminds him of his past. This lets him move faster than people can see, unless they're faster than him, making it look like he can teleport. He learned it from the 'original' Dirk, who learned it from Li'l Cal, who has part of Gamzee inside of him. Weapons Dave has a variety of powerful weapons, with all of them being swords, as it was what he was taught with at a young age. His main weapon is the Caledfwlch, a legendary sword which is capable of harming even Lord English. It is an incredibly powerful sword, which can deal incredibly powerful blows and potentially even break the seemingly unbreakable. Another one of Dave's swords is the Snow Cone Machette, which is capable of freezing an opponent in ice once Dave hurts someone with it, mostly for a few seconds. Fighting Style Time players are usually those who are true fighters, and that's exactly what Dave is. He does not usually think of strategies before battle, mostly just attacking and seeing what happens, although he does sometimes make plans in the middle of battle. Relationships Karkat Vantas Karkat and Dave are very close, and are even Matesprits (or, in simpler terms, boyfriends). They often make each other laugh, even to the point of giggling, which is highly unusual for the both of them. Dave feels visibly comfortable around Karkat and is the only one capable of making him truly smile. They also express concern over one another's health and emotions often. Dirk Strider Dirk is Dave's genetic father. Dave and Dirk, at first, had difficulty talking to one another due to the original Dirk's abuse over Dave, although they gradually bonded over their similar interests, personality, and how similar they were in general. Now, Dave looks up to Dirk as a true brother, although he is still a little freaked out over the fact that he is technically his dad. Trivia *In the RP, Dave is portrayed as having pupaphobia (fear of puppets) autophobia (fear of being abandoned), and PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). *Dave is the first Homestuck character DarkAlex06 took. *DarkAlex06 headcanons Dave like this . The picture was officially used by Andrew Hussie in one of his official books, so it is semi-canon, as Andrew has stated that there is no 'canon' look for the Homestuck humans. *On the VS Battle Wiki, Dave's tier is 2-A currently. Category:Characters Category:Time Manipulation Category:Weapon Mastery